In recent years, there is a known technique in which driving circuits of display devices are configured with transistors of a single conductivity type and output signals at a power supply voltage level (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In a technique described in Patent Document 1, an amplitude conversion circuit (pulse generation circuit) includes a resistor element connected between a first power supply terminal and an output terminal, an output transistor that gives an output to the output terminal, and a driving circuit that drives the output transistor in response to an input signal. The driving circuit shifts the level of an input signal by substantially the same level as that of a threshold voltage of the output transistor, and thereby supplies the shifted input signal to a control terminal of the output transistor.